


Adopted

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, Loth-Cats (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: While on Lothal to recover from re-injuring his leg on Hoth Alex gets adopted by a loth-cat.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kalluzeb Secret Holiday Exchange 2020





	Adopted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shippingandrecieving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingandrecieving/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to midnightclarity for the beta.

Sunlight streams through the open window illuminating the bedroom, which is dominated by a large bed and an open closet. Alex can hear children laughing amid the chatter of people stopping to talk to each other on the street. He smiles before he accepts the steading arm Zeb slides against his back as he pivots to sit on the bed. He leans his crutches into the space between the bed and the nightstand. He scoots back towards the headboard and then carefully lifts his leg into the bed. He winces at the pain, then breaths out slowly as he settles. Zeb’s fingers slide into his hair and he closes his eyes.

“Want me to close the window?” Zeb offers.

Alex considers it a moment.

“Nap, Kal,” Zeb encourages. “It was…”

He breaks off. They shouldn’t give any details about Hoth or it’s distance to Lothal. Maybe no one's listening, but they’re not going to take that chance.

“Yes, it was” Alex agrees. “Maybe just close the drapes?”

He likes that he can hear how happy Lothal is. It’s a stark contrast from when he was here as an Imperial. He’s grateful he joined the Rebellion in time to help free at least one world. 

He opens his eyes to Zeb watching him. Zeb’s fingers flex in his hair. Alex sighs. Zeb leans in and kisses his forehead, then his lips, before heading to the window and closing the drapes. The room darkens enough that he might be able to manage sleep. 

“Got your comm?” Zeb asks.

Alex takes it from his pocket and sets it on the nightstand.

Zeb nods. “I shouldn’t be out long, just going to make sure the kitchen is stocked. I’ll lock the door behind me.”

“Thanks Zeb and thanks for coming with me.”

Zeb grins. "I'll take all the time alone with you I can get."

Alex reaches for him and Zeb lets himself be guided in for a more thorough kiss. Zeb sighs. Their eyes meet. Alex cups Zeb's cheeks, not liking the worry he sees on Zeb's face.

"It was an accident. I'm here safe, with you," Alex reminds.

"That's right," Zeb agrees.

"And apparently Imperial healing is enough to make Rebellion doctors want to cuss them out so…" he tries to joke.

"We are not going back until you're cleared," Zeb says firmly.

"I can at least do paperwork." 

"We are on vacation," Zeb growls playfully.

Alex tries to smile, but he's sure it comes out more as a grimace.

Zeb's expression goes sympathetic and he leans in to kiss Alex briefly as he accuses gently, "Workaholic."

Alex sighs through his nose and agrees. Zeb laughs and ruffles his hair. 

"Gonna have to teach you how to relax Kal." 

"You're welcome to try," Alex agrees.

This gets him another playful growl and a kiss, before Zeb reminds himself they need food and he heads out. Alex relaxes into the bed and lets himself drift to sleep.

He wakes up with a strange weight settling on his chest. He goes absolutely still as he opens his eyes and looks down. There's a loth-cat curling up on him. It's mostly black, with a white nose and neck. It yawns and stretches, before kneading at his chest.

"Hello," Alex says softly as he cautiously reaches out a hand towards the loth-cat. It sniffs his fingers and then bumps it's head against them. The fur is soft and Alex pets slowly, taking time to scratch behind the loth-cat's ears. It starts purring. The sound is soothing and Alex finds himself closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

He wakes to the smell of something savory permeating the air. When he opens his eyes it's to see Zeb peeking his head in. He smiles and Alex can't help but smile back.

"Make a friend?" Zeb asks.

"They must have gotten in through the open window."

"Getting dark out," Zeb comments.

Alex's fingers flex against the loth-cat's fur. “We can look for it’s owner in the morning.”

Zeb agrees, then stands by to help if Alex needs it. The loth-cat follows them out to the kitchen and Zeb snags them, pulling them close.

“It’s a girl,” Zeb informs Alex. “And it doesn’t appear to have fleas.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “I didn’t even think of that.”

“You were tired.”

“Yes,” Alex agrees. “You’ve got to be tired too, then you went grocery shopping and made something.”

“Soup,” Zeb informs him as he deposits the loth-cat on the floor. She shakes herself and then fluffs up her fur before hiding under the chair Alex is sitting on. Alex leans over to let her sniff his fingers before he scratches her head. Zeb peers at her a moment, before smiling. He presses a kiss to the side of Alex’s head before getting a bowl and putting some slices of meat into it. He sets it near her, before getting plates together for him and Alex. Alex grabs his crutches, and starts levering himself up when Zeb shakes his head and tell Alex he’s got it 

“Alright,” Alex concedes as he sits back down, “but I’m making breakfast.”

“Yeah,” Zeb agrees. “I like to sleep in and you like caf.”

“So I was always going to make breakfast?” Alex teases.

Zeb sets the bowl of soup in front of Alex before taking his own seat as he agrees.

The next morning they try to find the owner of the loth-cat, who seems content to follow Alex around. The consensus ends up that she’s a stray. 

“When the Imperials were here, there was a ‘no pets allowed’ rule for awhile,” a Rodian neighbor explains. “It led to a lot of strays.”

Another neighbor explains where the recently opened pet clinic is, if they want to turn the loth-cat in for adoption.

An older human with her hair dyed purple tells them. “Being chosen by a loth-cat is good luck!”

They take the loth-cat to the pet clinic for a check up and to see if anyone is looking for it. The employee that helps them sends an information packet to Alex’s datapad about caring for loth-cats, even as she writes down their contact information in case an owner shows up, though she expresses her doubts that one will. They also get help picking out supplies so they can care for her.

When they get back to their temporary home Zeb teases, “Looks like you’ve got a pet.”

“Are we even allowed pets?” Alex wonders out loud as the loth-cat jumps into his lap and starts purring. 

“Sure, they’re good for your mental health,” Zeb encourages.

Alex tilts his head so he can look at his boyfriend better. He raises his eyebrows.

“Besides she’ll be a good distraction from trying to work while you recover,” Zeb reasons.

Alex sighs as he runs his fingers over her fur and scratches behind her ears. She purrs loudly. 

“Now comes the hard part,” Zeb grins.

“The hard part?”

“Picking out a name.”

Alex laughs, then agrees.


End file.
